I cube Files
by Himi et Ryu Zanetsu
Summary: Aux frontières du scalpel: deux agents perdus au milieu d'affaires des plus étranges...


Auteurs: Himitsumi et Ryuken

Tiré de : X files

Disclaimer : les persos nous appartiennent, les idées aussi (à peu près) quoi que légèrement inspirées d'une fiction : « toute similitude avec des personnages ou des situations réelles ne seraient que pures coïncidences, et entre nous, tout à fait impossibles (vous vous êtes déjà fait mordre par une patate tueuse ? non ? bon.) »

Chapitre 1     I3 Files : Installation

-« à la vérité d'ailleurs je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai été muté" lâcha Murder, vaguement énervé avant de pousser du pied la porte de son nouveau bureau.

Effectivement l'agent Murder avait été viré des X files (on l'avait remplacé par un type bizarre : « Ovni » revenait sans cesse dans son vocabulaire usuel et jusque dans son nom) pour atterrir au I3 files, (encore plus sous le sous sol si c'est possible, d'ailleurs s'il voulait agrandir son bureau il pouvait attaquer la parois rocheuse au marteau piqueur). 

Murder déposa son carton sur le bureau avant de regarder autour de lui : évidement pas de fenêtre (au niveau –30 on n'a peu d'espoir d'en avoir) quand à la pièce elle était finalement plus grande que son précédent bureau : il y gagnait au change finalement.

-« bon autant commencer à s'installer » décida t-il en déballant ses affaires : quelques bouquins de psycho, des photos d'ovni, une centaine de coupures de presse qu'il épingla sur le mur, une boule de noël « souvenir de roswell » ou un extraterrestre, en train de se faire examiner par des légistes armés jusqu'aux dents et estampillés « zone 51 », faisait un petit signe de la main et agitait un drapeau blanc. Il finissait d'épingler ses dernières coupures de presse quand on toqua timidement à la porte

-« agent Murder » demanda une voix derrière la porte

-« oui ? »

-« votre nouveau coéquipier est installé à son bureau…..et Snaker demande à vous voir »

Murder haussa un sourcil étonné…un nouveau coéquipier ??qu'est ce que c'était que ce bazar ???Bon ….il s'en occuperait en temps utile : pour l'instant Snaker était le plus important _et le plus chiant_

Scaelpel soupira et regarda l'immense bâtisse qui s'étendait devant ses yeux…

-« Wouaw, c'est la première fois que je mets les pieds au QG du FBI… »

A la réception, le jeune homme ne compris pas pourquoi on lui rit au nez quand il demanda l'étage des I3 files… puis, une fois arrivé au niveau –29, il commença à comprendre…

-« bon, ça va pas être la joie… »

Avançant légèrement au hasard il finit par trouver, au fin fond d'un couloir sombre perdu entre deux étagères de dossiers datant d'il y a quelques décennies, une porte où était collé une petite étiquette jaune indiquant sobrement « Alex Scaelpel »…

-« en plus, ils ont écorché mon prénom ! » s'indigna t il avant de sortir un stylo pour entreprendre de rectifier l'horrible faute…à peine avait il appuyé le stylo contre le papier qu'un bruit sinistre se fit entendre… la porte vacilla légèrement avant de s'écraser au sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

Alexei regarda son nouveau bureau et cligna des yeux… apparemment on l'accueillait avec les honneurs mérités…

-« au moins c'est spacieux… » lâcha t'il en entrant dans la pièce, cherchant des yeux une fenêtre histoire d'aérer la pièce qui sentait….bizarrement

-« évidement …j'oubliais….-29.. » grinça t il avant de mettre la main sur  l'interrupteur…

et la lumière fut… révélatrice. La pièce était remplie d'étagères sur lesquelles trônaient la panoplie des difformités génétiques trouvées sur des embryons allant de la souris à l'homme (charmant non ?)

-« on vous avait pas dit qu'il y'avait un I pour Immondes dans les I3 files ? » lâcha une voix narquoise

-« Mon… mon bureau… » fut la seule chose que le jeune grec trouva à dire en se retournant vers son locuteur… 

-« hum…….il est sous la collection d'yeux gangrenés, répondit Murder en désignant une rangée de bocaux…., une affaire passionnante si mes souvenirs sont bons » dit il en s'emparant d'un bocal

-« t'as de beaux yeux tu sais ? …vous ne trouvez pas ? » demanda t il à Alexeï qui le regardait bizarrement. 

Un léger silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que le nouvel arrivant se rappelle des strictes règles de politesses

-« Ho, excusez moi, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Alexeï Scaelpel »

Murder serra la main tendue, tournant ses trois yeux vers lui. (oui, je compte celui du bocal)

-« Content de vous voir. Mon nom est Reï Murder »

-« je suis votre coéquipier je pense » suggéra poliment Alex

-« Y parait ouais » lâcha Murder en se détournant puis, voyant qu'il avait encore le bocal en mains, le fourra dans celles de Scaelpel avant de partir.

-« bonne installation ! » jeta t il 

Alexeï regarda le bocal, puis la pièce…

-« Pas question que je m'installe ici !!!!! reveneeeez !!! »

Posant le bocal, il se mit à courir après Murder (ça commence -_-) 

A suivre…


End file.
